The present invention relates in general to small boats propelled by the expulsion of water from a nozzle and particular to kayaks and kayak-like boats using such means of propulsion. The invention relates to an improvement over the type of water craft illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,997, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein.
The subject invention will enable the watercraft illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,997 to realize its full potential by overcoming any practical difficulties associated with the watercraft.
The chief obstacle hampering the success of the watercraft illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,997 is that the weight of the watercraft precludes it from being transported in the normal manner of kayaks. Specifically, traditional kayaks are lightweight and easily transported on the roof of a car, eliminating the need for a trailer. Additionally, and more importantly, traditional kayaks must be lightweight to be carried over dry land to and from the body of water where the kayak is to be used. The kayak illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,997 is not capable of being transported over land by one person, either to launch the kayak or to carry the kayak back upstream along the bank. Indeed, the weight of the kayak described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,997 is extremely difficult to even remove from still water while standing on a level bank, let alone being removed from rushing water along a rocky or uneven bank as is often required with kayak use.
Accordingly, the present invention solves the problems not overcome by the kayak described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,997 by providing a modified lightweight kayak of traditional design with a removable power supply. The removability of the power supply enables the kayak to be easily transported over land by a single user and transportable on the roof of a car.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a lightweight and easily transportable powered water craft, with a removable power source. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention and from the appended Claims.